You're So Real
by Melmm
Summary: The war is won, but Harry needs something more than the undying admiration of the Wizarding world – something real. H/D slash.


Author: Emmie  
Title: You're So Real  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
Rating: PG  
Continuity: Post-DH.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, plzthx.

Summary: The war is won, but Harry needs something more than the undying admiration of the Wizarding world – something real.

He wasn't all that surprised to hear the familiar _whoosh_, followed by the sound of someone clambering clumsily out of his fireplace. Without bothering to turn around, he asked, "What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Came to see you, didn't I?" came the voice from behind him, and he could tell without looking that Potter was smiling. It was amazing how easy the man was to read, even when you couldn't see his face. He had a feeling, however, that the ensuing conversation was going to be exasperating enough without attempting to conduct it without looking at one another, so he rose from his chair and turned to face the other man.

"Fascinating thought I'm sure your answer to the obvious question of _why_ would be, Potter, may I first remind you that you are currently depriving the Wizarding world of a savior to fawn over?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice. It had always sounded so much more sincere when they were in school together, each backed up by his particular brand of cronies, than it did here in the emptiness of the flat that Draco had been residing in ever since Malfoy manor became headquarters for Voldemort.

"The war is over," Potter responded mildly, not rising to his bait (or would that be sinking to his level?), damn him. "They don't need me. And I've never been very good at being fawned over." It was true enough. He had plenty of practice at it, but much as Draco had always said otherwise, he had to admit that Potter always looked vaguely green when attention was being lavished upon him. "As for why," and now he was not just smiling but positively _grinning_, "I missed you."

Draco waited for the punch line. It didn't come.

"You. Missed me." Slowly. Let the words sink in. Let him realize how foolish he sounded.

"I did."

Draco laughed bitterly, but where Potter should have responded in anger – strong annoyance, at the very least! – he only looked at him calmly until he had finished.

"Draco. You've already conceded to fight by my side. Is it really so difficult to concede to my company – dare I say, friendship?"

"I offered you friendship, Potter, ten years ago."

"I suppose you did, in your way, yes. You're not still angry at my –" Harry stopped short of saying _rejection_. "Refusal?"

"No." He had been, for quite a long time. He had _thought_ he had been for much longer.

"Then why have we been at each others' throats all these years?"

"Habit, I suppose."

Harry sat down in the nearest chair and gave him a serious, searching look. "Can it be broken?"

Draco considered. He felt no real animosity toward the man anymore, but his pride railed against the idea of dropping a grudge, even one a decade old. And, despite fighting together against Voldemort, he still questioned whether he could trust the former Gryffindor. "Perhaps," he answered honestly. "Why did you really come here today?"

Harry sighed. "I'm tired of being the savior of the Wizarding world. I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm something special. Even Ron and Hermione do it. They don't mean to, but… I needed something real." He paused. "And strange as it sounds, I really did miss you. I…kept thinking about you," he mumbled quickly, face going slightly pink.

Draco probably wouldn't have questioned the words themselves. The delivery, however…

"Friendship, Potter? I'm not sure it's friendship you have in mind."

Harry looked up, still blushing slightly. "Well…" He seemed at a loss for words, for once. Draco could have thought of a few things to say, but instead chose to stare at him, smirking, making him bail himself out.

"Um, I… Forget it, all right." Gone was the composure, the collected and straightforward air he had had when he arrived.

"Why would I want to do that?" Draco grinned. "It's so much more fun watching you squirm."

Harry's face darkened, then cleared as he realized that Draco's smile was teasing, but genuine. "Yeah?" he teased back. "Make me."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him and rose to his feet in one fluid motion. "I intend to do that and more." He extended a hand to Harry, who scrambled to his feet a little less gracefully. "If you want me to, that is."

"Yes. I mean…I…yes," Harry sputtered.

Trying not to laugh aloud at how ridiculously endearing that was, Draco led the way to his bedroom, where, as it turned out, both men found something real.


End file.
